


Decades

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Age Difference, Aging, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: A human's life just flows by and the weirdest changes end up being everyday life after a while.





	Decades

**Author's Note:**

> An english rewriting of one of my french fics from 2012 with quite a few added sentences because I can't help wanting to rework old texts.

At the time Maka was born, Medusa already had her hands full with her child. The baby cried and cried in her arms as she carefully pulled out the syringue used to take a blood sample.

When Maka was five, she already wanted to be part of Shibusen's elite troupes and to live fantastic adventures with an awesome partner that she would raise to the rank of Death Scythe. Meanwhile, Medusa continued her experimentations, making tests after tests, noting thoroughly every result. Even in the darkness of her hideout, she could feel that the world outside was moving ever so slowly and it was more than time for the idiotic morals set up in the last few centuries to disappear, making way for new scientific discoveries.

At ten year old, Maka had never felt so close and so happy to start school. She hopped up and down while reading her manuals about Shibusen until she knew them by heart. It wouldn't be too long, from now. Medusa was sick of waiting and taking her time, her research may have been progressing but there was no point if the rest of the world lagged behind and shunned her practices. To refine the black blood to its finest form, she was convinced she would have to prompt a revolution on the scale of the whole planet. Historic events didn't come out of thin air and she needed to act to stop Shibusen's hold on the world and its future fate. Meticulously, schemes took shape in her mind.

At fifteen, Maka already had to deal with Medusa more than she would have liked to in a whole lifetime. Medusa herself was conscious of the dangers the meister could be to her projects. Madness simmered and burn from all sides as Crona dangled on the impossibly thin thread between sanity and chaos, while both Maka and Medusa tried to push their own reason.

After reaching her twenties, Maka was still fighting the witch but as she grew up, everything always became more complicated. Now an adult, Maka had to recognize and face some faults and failures in Shibusen's organization. Mistakes and wrongdoings she would have prefered to ignore but couldn't. Be it the illogical, case-by-case opportunistic treatment of the witches, the use of Demonic Artifacts that were judged immoral in the hands of their ennemies or the invisible but ever-lurking eyes of Death over those that did not adhere to Shibusen's rules and refused to let their armies in their homes. Next to Medusa's mad projects, it may have not seemed much but picking the bad because you feared the worst felt absurd and wrong. The world had changed, or maybe simply the way she looked at it and the witch was responsible for that, at least partially. Medusa wasn't fighting Shibusen actively at the times. With the evolutions she instigated, she could dedicate herself more to her scientific experiments, enjoying new discoveries in those changing times. Of course, she didn't forget the threat posed by many of the Shibusen soldiers like Maka but it was a waste to simply kill those who wished to learn, when you could let them grow and hopefully have them see the truth of the world. What a shame that those great spirits often ended up blocking her road, when she would have happily spared them otherwise.

When she was twenty-five, Maka slept with Medusa for the first time. It was a mistake, of course it was, she promised that to herself and that it would never repeat itself again. It was nothing more than a foolish one night stand, that was how it happened really. An unexpected encounter, a bout of teasing –for they could not fight in the situation they were in– that surprisingly turned into flirting, the natural development following that, then goodbyes. She tried to convince herself that even if she appreciated it, it meant nothing. Then, because that didn't really work, she told herself that she hadn't enjoyed it that much, or at all. Lying to oneself wasn't the best idea, Maka knew it but she considered that problem to be serious enough, that she had to come to this kind of mesures. Medusa simply thought it had been a nice time, when one was busy spreading insanity over the world, there was no point in worrying about having sexual encounters with one's foes.

At thirty, Maka got struck by insanity. Although it wasn't anything big compared to what pushed Crona or even the Kishin Asura over the edge, she left Shibusen like a whirlwind and with the intention of never looking back, destroying a few pieces of furniture in anger on the way. She had reached her limit and couldn't support the hypocrisy in the way Shibusen acted, all the rules imposed to the rest of the world that they didn't follow themselves when it suited them, the prejudices purposely maintained to not have to lose control. Maka flew the further away from Death City she could think of and while she certainly hadn't any desire to see Medusa, the witch somehow found herself in her path. Trick or coincidence, she couldn't tell but didn't want to bother fighting about it. And at that point, Medusa felt no need nor want to kill her.

At thirty-five, she left Medusa. Spending time with her had taught her many things but Maka could never accept her principles, nor her lack of humanity. She had only been able to put up with it for a time because she had reached a dangerous level of total apathy. The witch could also be very tiring to spend time with everyday, considering the exhausting pace of her lifestyle. Medusa simply never stopped, she was always moving, always on the lookout, scheming plans, doing some new activity, research or experiment. Sure, that way of living dangerously could give a pleasing adrenaline rush but Maka enjoyed to take things slow too, have a day off to idle sometimes with a calming hobby like a puzzle. Even if she didn't take any part in whatever reprehensible plot Medusa made, keeping up with her was near impossible, especially on the occasions she tried to stop her from going too far. Breaking the promise she had previously made to herself, Maka went back to Shibusen. Now that she was nearing the middle of adulthood and had plenty of experiences, she thought she could make a change and she wanted to. Maybe she had been a bit influenced by Medusa in a way but what she was trying to achieve was completly different. Medusa didn't try to stop her from leaving in any way. For her, not being in the same side didn't mean they couldn't see each other and being a witch with an incredibly long life had made her used to separations anyway.

When she reached forty years old, Maka realized that she now looked older than Medusa, who didn't seem to have aged more than a few years in those decades. Meanwhile, many signs started to show on Maka's face and body, wrinkles in the corner of her eyes, more pronunced dimples on her cheeks. Growing old didn't scare her any bit but the difference with Medusa was a tad strange. They never really stopped seeing each other and the strange relationship continued, although very irregularly. The world was too mad by now for Medusa to feel that Maka could be a danger to her plans and Maka herself tried not to think about it while she picked-up the broken pieces as well as she could. That was just how life was and humans adapted to the worst things once it became their daily life. Crona had disappeared someplace years ago, they had no idea where, despite all of Maka's efforts to find her comrade. Medusa seemed to think that her child was still alive and didn't appear much worried about it as Crona was probably spreading madness, like the many seedlings of angry gods and ferocious demons born in those troubling times, everywhere they went. Maka could only hope that the friend she had made for such a short time was fine and in a good place. That someday, someone may be able to finish what she couldn't do: to tend to the deep wounds made by insanity on Crona's mind and body.

After fifty, Maka felt like time started flowing twice as fast as before. The wish to retire and get some rest was starting to rise in her mind. Shibusen was still an army in many ways and most soldiers left the front after reaching fourty-five. So it was normal for her to feel this way, even if she didn't take part in jobs on the field as much as she did years before. Spending her time traveling around the world as a tourist instead of chasing criminals also seemed like an attractive prospect. Medusa had told her that she could always come back with her if she was tired of working with idiots and Maka had let out an exasperated little laugh, neither refusing nor agreeing to the proposal.

At sixty, she felt like she was becoming a little too old to have sexual relations with Medusa. Not that she didn't have any sexual urges anymore but the ever-growing differences of their appearances bothered her. "Go find yourself another young impressionable girl", she had said one day, a weary sigh on her lips as Medusa raised her eyebrows quite sarcastically. Medusa, despite her typical lack of empathy, wondered if she should embrace her a little. "Let's wreck the world together", she said instead. Of course, Maka said no. The world was maybe already in too much disarray for that anyway.

At seventy, Maka took multiple journeys, visiting various countries, some quiet and some in turmoil. A certain witch happened to meet her oh-so-coincidentally on many of those travels. Medusa never said a word and joined her like she had been invited all along. They saw many historical places and buildings, discovered with their own eyes renowed landscapes and took the time to visit a fair share of museum, amongst them a few more dedicated to war and sciences than Maka had initially planned to.

At eighty, she bought a home in the country to spend her old days gently. To her surprise, Medusa went to see her quite a few times. She had expected her to stop coming, now that her bones were too weary to travel or move much. They spent their evenings in the library, reading in silence as the sun disappeared behind the fields, dying the scenery of beautiful orange and red flames. Not a word was pronounced about the current state of the world.

Maka didn't reach ninety before being put under the ground and Medusa never once visited her tomb, after all she only had time for the living.

 


End file.
